Claustrofobia
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Eu tenho síndrome do pânico' James murmurou, como se o ar fosse precioso 'Claustrofobia' Lily fechou os olhos, soltando as mãos dele, finalmente entendendo tudo. Mas...Se ele tinha claustrofobia, por que os Marotos o prenderiam dentro de um armário?


N.A.: E aí, pessoal? Uma fic oneshot bastante simples e engraçadinha, que mostra o maior medo de James: espaços fechados. Especialmente com Lily Evans dentro. hehehe Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que participaram do processo de criação dessa história: MariS2, minha Betíssima querida, Nathália, que fez o _test run_, Renée Zellweger, que com seu filme A Enfermeira Betty me fez perceber a beleza das patologias, Tia Cássia, que me perdeu no Mappin e permitiu o início da minha agorafobia, necessária para escrever essa história, meus pais por me botarem no mundo e, finalmente, a Deusa, por ter criado minha mente e o café que a estimula. Um obrigado a todos que lerem essa fic e lembrem-se de deixar reviews!

_**Claustrofobia**_

Peter Pettigrew era um planejador. Não no sentido de ser uma pessoa que planeja cada passo dado em uma viagem, ou cada minuto de seu dia; ele era um planejador no sentido de ser um estrategista brilhante. Dentre todos os Marotos, ele era quem sempre vinha com o plano certo, na hora certa. Ele sempre descobria uma maneira de fugir de Filch, ou criava a peça perfeita para pregar em Snape. Ele era o cara para quem cada um que o conhecia corria quando precisava de uma idéia nova, um plano detalhado que trabalhava como uma máquina, como uma sinfonia perfeita. Ele era o imaginativo, o criativo, o inovador, o detalhista. Ele não perdia nada, ele sabia de tudo, e com esse conhecimento planejava.  
As qualidades de Peter eram, entretanto, sempre postas a prova. Poucas pessoas acreditavam que Peter pudesse ter conhecimento de todas as variáveis, e tentavam fazer seus planos afundarem em lama. Mas Peter era mais esperto; de alguma maneira intuitiva, ele sabia quando alguém planejava um atentado contra seus planos, e acabava com o infeliz que tentava acabar com ele. Peter Pettigrew era infalível, era magnânimo, indestrutível. Nunca, em todos os seus sete anos em Hogwarts e dezessete anos de vida nenhum de seus planos falhara. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ele desconhecera uma variável. Até o dia de hoje.

_Autor:_ Peter Pettigrew  
_Alvos:_ Lily Evans e James Potter

"É infalível, Sirius" Peter repetiu, sua voz séria e confiante. O moreno, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa de café da manhã, levantou uma sobrancelha curiosamente.  
"Ela detesta ele, Rabicho" Sirius repetiu veementemente, ao que o outro suspirou, exasperado. Estavam naquela discussão pelos últimos cinco minutos, Peter tentando convencer Sirius que seu plano era a prova de falhas, e Sirius repetindo idioticamente que Lily odiava James.  
"Almofadinhas, eu ouvi ela conversando com Alana Keeth; ela gosta do James, só precisa de um empurrão" Sirius espremeu as sobrancelhas em uma longa linha escura, e fez uma careta engraçada para Peter.  
"Ela. Odeia. O. Pontas"  
"Ela. Está. Na. Palma. Da. Minha. Mão" Peter devolveu, um sorriso pairando nos lábios finos. Sirius bufou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.  
"Quer saber, Peter? Faça o que bem quiser. Só que eu não vou ajudar" o loiro sorriu para o moreno, um sorriso traquinas e cheio de planos secretos.  
"Você acha que o Aluado concorda em pegar o papel de brutamontes, então?"

Lily Evans era uma pessoa de natureza estressada e preocupada com a felicidade alheia. Aos catorze anos, seu pai lhe deu um livro intitulado "Dez Passos no Caminho da Felicidade". Como a maioria dos livros de auto-ajuda, este estava repleto de dicas que ela nunca conseguiria seguir, frases motivadoras e temas estúpidos. Ela o odiou instantaneamente, e mais a cada palavra que lia. Entretanto, na página cento e vinte e três, quando ela estava começando a cogitar a idéia de se matar com uma faquinha de passar manteiga, ela foi atingida. Toda a água-com-açúcar, os sonhos do autor, a idealização e utopicidade do livro se extinguiram, e uma frase, uma única frase, surtiu efeito.  
_Você deve se preocupar menos com o exterior e mais com o interior; tire alguns minutos por dia para si mesmo, para se perceber e entender, e então, apenas então, tire tempo para doar aos outros._  
E então, com catorze anos, Lily resolveu que merecia uma folga. Tacou fogo em "Dez Passos no Caminho da Felicidade", prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e saiu para uma caminhada. Desde esse dia, não existe uma manhã em que ela não acorde cedo e vá para uma caminhada. Quando em Hogwarts, Lily costuma descer as escadas do Salão Comunal até os jardins, e dá uma volta ao redor do lago; quando em casa, ela vai até o parque mais próximo, ou pega o metrô até o centro de Londres, para apreciar as vitrines e casas de chá. E durante estes poucos minutos de caminhada, de silêncio e de solidão, ela aprecia sua própria companhia e personalidade.  
A caminhada matinal de Lily é sagrada; é um componente essencial para manter sua sanidade diante de todos os problemas que ela tenta resolver. Nada nem ninguém pode impedi-la de cumprir seu pequeno ritual, de ruminar seus pensamentos e apaguizar seus sentimentos. Ninguém, a não ser James Potter. E com a presença dele em suas caminhadas matinais, Lily continua sendo uma pessoa boa, preocupada com a felicidade alheia; entretanto, ela também se torna uma pessoa boa a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de mato e água ao seu redor. Não tinha nada no mundo que ela gostasse mais que suas caminhadas. Desceu mais um pouco pelo gramado bem-aparado de Hogwarts e parou em frente ao lago.  
Não tinha nada de muito particular sobre o que pensar hoje. Ela gostava de dias assim, dias em que sua caminhada era mais fonte de calma do que perturbação; ela gostava de poder simplesmente sentir a brisa e o chão afundando levemente sob seus pés, sem ter de pensar sobre nada, porque não havia nada sobre o que pensar.  
Abriu os olhos para observar a paisagem apaixonante e, com um susto, se deparou com grande olhos castanhos próximos demais.  
"Bom diaaaaa, Lily!" deu dois passos para trás, criando espaço entre os dois, e franziu as sobrancelhas.  
"Potter, você sabe que é perigoso estar aqui" ela murmurou, e ele deu um passo na direção dela, parecendo achar desimportante a pequena veia saltando na testa da ruiva.  
"O café está na mesa!"  
"Eu estou sem fome" ele pegou o pulso dela, como que se preparando para puxá-la na direção do castelo, com fome ou não, mas Lily se livrou dele rapidamente "Potter, eu estou em uma manhã particularmente agradável... Se você pudesse pelo menos desaparecer, eu ficaria felicíssima!" é claro que isso não era verdade. Ela não queria que James desaparecesse,morresse ou ingerisse pus de bubotúbera. Já fazia algum tempo que ela havia se descoberto mais interessada por James Potter do que devia. Sua melhor amiga, Alana Keeth, havia descoberto seu interesse muito antes de ela estar pronta para admiti-lo, mas já fazia algum tempo que ela convivia pacificamente com o fato de estar se apaixonando por James. Havia sido uma coisa progressiva, quase como uma árvore crescendo dentro dela. James havia plantado a semente com sua insistência, e com o passar do tempo, regara a muda com convites para sair, declarações exuberantesexpressões suaves e sorrisos. E no começo do sétimo ano, depois da morte de sua mãe, quando ele chegara com o rosto sério e os ombros tencionados e se sentara em silêncio na cabine dos monitores-chefes, ela finalmente percebera que a árvore estava ali dentro, e com quanto cuidado James tomara conta dela.  
Enquanto ela aproveitava a onda de sensações que estar próxima de James lhe trazia, ele deu um passo para trás, quase que cerimoniosamente. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, lutando contra o sorriso que queria se formar, enquanto ele fazia uma reverência digna do mais escandaloso elfo-doméstico.  
"Sua felicidade é tudo que importa, Lady Lily; deixar-te-hei em paz" e ele começou a sair. Lily, observando as costas dele e os músculos tencionados enquanto ele corria, sorriu; algo em James simplesmente a forçava a se sentir feliz.  
Sentou a beira do lago e observou a paisagem, se perguntando silenciosamente por que não conseguia deixar James entrar na sua vida de vez. Sabia que gostava dele, sabia que ele gostava dela, sabia que podiam dar certo; mas era tão confortável viver naquela dança eterna de meias palavras, sorrisos escondidos e arrepios... Ela adorava a sensação de cócegas no coração que James causava ao se aproximar, e a maneira como ele tentava sempre agradá-la e vê-la feliz. Ela aprendera a observá-lo de longe, a rir quietamente de suas piadas, a ajudá-lo sem que ele percebesse. A brincadeira eterna que eles mantinham, de discutir, de tirar um ao outro do sério, era um prazer tão grande para ela que ela tinha medo de terminar tudo. Quanto mais tempo ela pudesse passar em sua abençoada paixão quieta, mais tempo ela passaria, pois não tinha como existir um lugar mais seguro e confortável do que esse... Nem mesmo os braços de James.

Obstinado ao ponto da obsessão. Essa fora a conclusão à qual o psicólogo da Escola Primária St. Lucas chegou sobre James. Na época, ele era obcecado com vencer. Apostas, futebol, corridas, jogos de tabuleiro, concursos de beleza, o que fosse, ele tinha de vencer. Com o tempo sua obsessão foi mudando de jogos para garotas, de garotas para jogos e de jogos para garotas mais uma vez. Depois da faze pluralista de sua infância, seu pai detectou o vício por Quadribol, e então, finalmente, numa tacada final e extremamente brilhante do destino, entre a execução de planos feitos por Peter Pettigrew e se provar o maioral da escola, ele criou uma nova obsessão: ter Lilían Evans.  
De longe foi sua obsessão mais saudável, seu pai constatou. O desejo de James por Lily o levou a novos patamares da evolução; seu comportamento melhorou, seu ego diminuiu, seu sorriso era mais autêntico, seu esforço mais presente. Algo em Lily Evans fazia com que James Potter fosse uma pessoa melhor, o que tornava Lily Evans a obsessão mais saudável a se manter. Por muitos anos, Charlus Potter rezou para que seu filho não conseguisse Lily e a perseguisse para sempre, assim mantendo seu padrão comportamental, mas nem todos os sonhos estão fadados a se tornar realidade.  
James se esforçou por anos. Manteve-se na linha, se provou perfeito para Lily Evans, até que ela se apaixonasse por ele. Ele nunca errou, na frente dela. Nunca foi menos do que ela esperava. Nunca foi menos do que devia ser. Mas como nada é perfeito, e toda mentira tem pernas curtas, a farsa de James estava com os dias contados.

"Hey, Pontas!" Sirius deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de James, reconhecendo sua chegada. James lhe lançou um sorriso.  
"Ela está cedendo" Sirius abanou a cabeça.  
"Outro vivendo na terra da ilusão" James sorriu para Sirius.  
"Ela não gritou comigo hoje, quando eu me intrometi na caminhada matinal dela" um momento de silêncio depois, Sirius abriu um sorriso também.  
"Realmente, isso é admirável" talvez ele devesse ajudar Peter. Talvez a idéia dele não fosse tão obtusa, afinal. Lily Evans sempre gritava com as pessoas que interrompiam sua caminhada matinal; Lily Evans geralmente também socava a pessoa ou a atacava com múltiplos feitiços. Mas ela não havia gritado com James. Ela não havia atacado James. Ele continuava com o rosto sem hematomas.  
"É absolutamente incrível... Você acha que eu devo convidá-la para sair? Hogsmeade é muito cafona, não é? Eu não deveria chamá-la para a torre de astronomia, enviaria a mensagem errada, e..."  
"Calma, calma, Don Juan... Ela só não gritou com você... Isso não é uma jura de amor eterno" James sorriu seu melhor sorriso para Sirius.  
"Na língua de Lily Evans isso é muito mais que não gritar" deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Sirius e se afastou alguns passos "Tchau, Almofadinhas... Eu tenho uma aula de Aritmancia à qual comparecer!" e sumiu corredor abaixo. Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. Onde estava Peter mesmo?

Peter estava sentado na sala comunal da Grifinória, naquela hora de almoço, quando Sirius se jogou numa cadeira a sua frente.  
"Eu aceito o papel de brutamontes" o moreno disse, sorrindo, e Peter ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
"O que mudou sua opinião de hoje cedo até agora?" Sirius pegou a folha que estava na mesa em frente a seu amigo e deu uma olhadela, reclinando calmamente a cadeira para trás.  
"A Lily não gritou com o James quando ele foi pentelhá-la esta bela manhã" sua sentença encontrou silêncio como resposta.  
"Ele interrompeu a caminhada matinal dela... E ela... _Não_ gritou?" Peter piscou, aturdido "E não bateu nele ou o enfeitiçou?" Sirius, ainda sorrindo, abanou a cabeça negativamente "Eu... Uau. Eu sabia que estava certo, mas não _tão_ certo"  
"Continue falando assim, Rabicho, e um dia desses você vai acabar parecido o suficiente comigo"  
"Talvez eu já esteja, Almofadinhas"

_Distração: _Remus Lupin  
_Brutamontes:_ Sirius Black  
_Finalidade:_ Unir os alvos em um laço de paixão eterna (ou ao menos sexo estável).  
_Etapas:__ 1-_ Distrair os alvos.

Ela desceu o corredor calmamente, cantarolando baixinho uma música de Batilda Gufh desafinadamente. Virou calmamente uma página do livro de Transfiguração que tinha em mãos, lendo calmamente como realizar uma simples transfiguração de poções; se queria se tornar Auror, ela tinha de saber o básico a fim de avançar lentamente.  
Virou uma esquerda e depois uma direita, a caminho do Salão Principal; era hora do jantar, mas ela não estava com pressa. Sextas-feiras eram bons dias, dias nos quais ela costumava quebrar regras, comer na cozinha e passear depois do toque de recolher. Sextas-feiras eram os dias em que Lily Evans ritualmente se deixava levar, parava de ser tão encanada. Sextas-feiras, depois das aulas, eram caminhadas matinais eternas.  
Ela sorriu para o livro, virando mais uma página. Encarou o gráfico complicado do feitiço que transformaria um galho em uma metralhadora automática, e estava se preparando para rir quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando.  
"Lily!" levantou os olhos calmamente de seu livro para encontrar Remus Lupin lhe encarando. Alargou seu sorriso para ele, parecendo amigável. Gostava de Remus tanto quanto gostava dos outros Marotos, e respeitava tremendamente sua atitude perante a vida, especialmente sabendo de sua condição.  
"Oi, Remus. Tudo bem?" ele sorriu para ela, parando meio sem fôlego a sua frente.  
"Tudo bem, e com você?" ela deu de ombros.  
"Hoje é sexta-feira; não podia estar melhor" ela percebeu um brilho estranho nos olhos dele e uma leve entortada no sorriso, mas resolveu que era melhor ignorar aquilo; ele era um Maroto, afinal, e esquisitices vinham no pacote.  
"Que ótimo, que bom mesmo..." ele trocou o peso de um pé para outro, melhorando sua expressão e a encarando nos olhos verdes "Lily, sem querer soar meio obsessivo, você não alugou, por algum acaso, o livro '13 Maneiras de Acordar um Ogro Adormecido' por Evanna Welsh, alugou? Porque eu estou meio desesperadoramente atrasado na minha redação sobre a poção do Morto-Vivo, e eu realmente _preciso_ desse livro, e é uma cópia única na biblioteca, e..." ela riu, abanando a cabeça.  
"O livro está no meu dormitório, mas eu te empresto sim... Já estou quase terminando minha redação, hoje a noite eu te empresto..." ela viu as bochechas dele começarem a ficar cheias de pontos rosados e ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
"Ainda correndo o risco de soar levemente obsessivo, eu preciso desse livro _agora_, porque eu preciso terminar de fazer a minha redação a tempo dos Marotos copiarem e tudo mais, e..." ela riu; ele estava mesmo admitindo que os Marotos não faziam nenhuma das lições, e apenas copiavam tudo? Ela realmente não acreditava que estava viva para ver este dia chegar. Mas ali estava ela, vendo as bochechas rosadas de Remus e o apelo desesperado dele por um livro tão simples.  
"Tudo bem, eu posso pegá-lo agora..." abanou a cabeça alegremente "Eu realmente não achei que ia estar viva para ver esse dia..." ele sorriu para ela através das bochechas coradas.  
"Que dia?"  
"O dia em que você admitiria para a Monitora-Chefe que os Marotos não inventaram um feitiço que fizesse suas lições de casa" ele riu e começou a caminhada até a Torre da Grifinória, seguido prontamente por Lily Evans.

James levantou o rosto de seu prato quando Remus se sentou pesadamente ao seu lado, afastando rapidamente sua mente do tópico Lily Evans, que a ocupara até aquele segundo.  
"Tudo bem, colega?" Remus lhe lançou um meio sorriso cansado e deu de ombros.  
"Quando é que as coisas estão completamente bem para mim, Pontas?" James sorriu, sabendo bem do que seu amigo falava; ser um lobisomem não era trabalho para qualquer um, e manter sua sanidade enquanto sendo um lobisomem era uma tarefa que poucos conseguiam completar "Eu apenas estou um pouco atrasado com a lição de casa, e me matando para terminar tudo a tempo de vocês poderem copiar..." James sorriu ainda mais. Ser um lobisomem, manter a sanidade e impedir que os Marotos repetissem de ano era um trabalho que apenas Remus Lupin conseguia fazer. O super-lobis-homem.  
"Remus, a gente pode fazer as lições essa semana, se você quiser" o lobisomem deu de ombros mais uma vez.  
"De qualquer modo, eu precisava do livro '13 Maneiras de Acordar um Ogro Adormecido' para aquela redação sobre..."  
"A poção do Morto-Vivo... Esse livro é sensacional" contrariando as expectativas da maior parte de Hogwarts, James se obcecara por um longo tempo antes de Hogwarts a ler todos os livros possíveis sobre as matérias que estudariam, a fim de se tornar o aluno mais brilhante. A obsessão, que durou um ano e meio, até ele receber sua carta de Hogwarts, rendeu a ele a maior parte de suas notas, e foi considerada por seu pai a segunda melhor obsessão que ele adquirira.  
"É, sobre a poção do Morto-Vivo, e esse livro é considerado o melhor sobre o assunto... De qualquer modo, ele havia sido alugado pela Lily, e eu fui pedir emprestado para ela" Remus teve a impressão clara de que as orelhas de James haviam se empinado levemente ao ouvir o nome Lily Evans, e sorriu diante do próprio pensamento. Era quase como comparar James com um chiuaua.  
"Tá tudo bem com ela? Ela continua tão linda quanto de manhã?"  
"Não. Ela sofreu um terrível acidente na aula de poções e agora esta deformada por toda eternidade, tendo uma assustadora afinidade com a cara do Snape" James suspirou, cansado das brincadeiras dos Marotos "Pense pelo lado positivo, Pontas; quando vocês se casarem você pode manter a casa sob o efeito de um feitiço de penumbra, para você nunca ter de ver as feições da Lily... E ao menos o cabelo dela continua vermelho, nada parecido com o do Snape... Mas se isso for seu tipo, ela pode ficar alguns anos sem os lavar, e..."  
"Quieto, Aluado!" Remus riu, enfiando o rosto no próprio ombro para não ter de olhar James nos olhos.  
"De qualquer modo... Ela me emprestou o livro. Eu agradeci, e perguntei por que ela não saía com você. Então nós tivemos uma conversa curiosa" Remus tinha novamente a atenção de James. Lily Evans havia finalmente se permitido contar por que ela não aceitava sair com James Potter? Sim, milagres aconteciam com todos e em todos os lugares.  
"Curiosa? Como assim, curiosa?" o corpo de James se inclinou na direção de Remus automaticamente, os olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos, o coração começando a disparar dentro do peito.  
"Curiosa no sentido de que você vai continuar na curiosidade" Remus respondeu, sorrindo "Ela me pediu para não te contar sobre o que conversamos" e assim que James abriu a boca - para xingar Remus ou protestar veementemente, nunca foi descoberto - Remus continuou "Porque ela quer te contar. Ela falou para eu te levar, assim que você terminasse de comer, até um certo local secreto de encontro..."  
Silêncio.  
Mais silêncio.  
Mais silêncio ainda.  
E então, finalmente, risadas histéricas. James ficou de pé.  
"Que bom que você está sem fome, né, Aluado?" e pegando no braço do amigo e o puxando com força para ficar de pé, foi de encontro a Lily Evans.

_2-_ Usar brutamontes para enfiar os alvos num armário de vassouras no terceiro andar e arrancar suas varinhas.

De todas as coisas que os Marotos fizeram, enfiar Lily Evans dentro de um armário de vassouras provavelmente foi uma das mais difíceis. Sirius teve de armar uma boa luta com a garota, e considerando seus escrúpulos sobre bater em mulheres, a luta ficou um tanto quanto mais difícil. Ele fez tudo o que pode: cócegas, puxou o cabelo, dominou-a segurando os pulsos, os cotovelos, as pernas, se enrolou inteiro com ela, e finalmente conseguiu enfiá-la dentro do armário, depois de longos dez minutos de briga, dois feitiços silenciadores e a estuporar levemente.  
_Entretanto,_ de todas as coisas que os Marotos fizeram, enfiar James Potter no quarto onde estava Lily Evans foi provavelmente a mais fácil. Bastou dizer 'Hey, James, é aqui que ela quer que vocês se encontrem' e ele mesmo abriu a porta e deu o primeiro passo para dentro. Por garantia, Sirius lhe deu um empurrão para que ele entrasse completamente, fechou a porta, jogou seu corpo contra ela e esperou Remus aparecer para fazer o feitiço de lacre. Um instante depois, o plano entrou em ação. E com ele... As variáveis.

_3-_ Trancar o armário de vassouras do lado de fora com o feitiço _Obfirmo Ianue,_ colocar um feitiço silenciador e um escudo para bloquear magia acidental.

"ABRAM ESSA MALDITA PORTA AGORA MESMO, SEUS MAROTOS MALDITOS! EU QUERO SAIR, MERDA, ABRAM ESSA PORTA, AGORA!!" Lily esmurrou o pedaço de madeira que a separava do mundo exterior e bufou com força. Não agüentaria ficar gritando e batendo na porta por muito mais tempo. Bateu mais uma vez na porta e, quando não obteve resposta, afastou um balde do caminho e se encostou na parede. Era um armário de vassouras pequeno e apertado, parcialmente escuro e extremamente intimidador. Ela não queria passar nem mais um segundo ali. Pulou de pé "ABRAM ESSA PORTA, PORRA!!" estava se preparando para socar a madeira mais uma vez quando a porta foi aberta com um flash de luz do exterior, e um corpo apareceu no meio do caminho de seu soco. Acertou em cheio o nariz de quem quer que estivesse a sua frente, e com um gemido, deu um passo para trás, acariciando sua mão dolorida.  
"Lily?" ela reconheceu a voz instantaneamente "Onde a gente tá?" ela grunhiu, apoiando a cabeça contra a parede de pedra fria e raciocinando rápido, descobrindo facilmente o plano _infalível_ de Peter.  
"Não sei, por que você não pergunta para os seus brilhantes colegas Marotos, que acharam uma ótima idéia nos trancar num maldito armário de vassouras?" para seu próprio espanto, Lily não obteve resposta. Apenas escutou James a sua frente, respirando pesado "Potter?" estalou um dedo na frente dele, e a respiração dele começou a ficar mais pesada ainda "James?" seu tom era mais suave. Havia alguma coisa errada com o garoto. O que estava acontecendo? "Tá tudo bem?" sem resposta ainda. Meio assustada, Lily estendeu uma mão na direção de James.

_4-_ Ir para Sala Comunal por pelo menos duas horas, para dar privacidade aos dois enquanto eles resolvem seus problemas.

Respirar fundo. Bastava respirar fundo.  
'Respire fundo, James, que tudo vai dar certo. Você tem o controle' a voz do Dr. Studart invadiu sua mente, e ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.  
Ia dar tudo certo. Os Marotos viriam ali os tirar de dentro do armário em um segundo. Oh, Merlim. Um armário. De todas as coisas tinha de ser um armário.  
"James? Tá tudo bem?" ele sentiu alguma coisa tocar seu pulso, e quase berrou. Tinha algum animal estranho dentro daquele armário?  
Correu os olhos nervosamente pelo breu, distinguindo vagamente os cabelos vermelhos de alguém a sua frente.  
"Quem está aí?" abanou os braços desembestadamente a sua frente, atingindo algumas vezes um corpo maciço, que provavelmente pertencia aos cabelos vermelhos; sua voz estava alta e esganiçada. Odiava estar assim "Quem está aí?"  
"Sou eu, James. Lily" alguma coisa roçou seu pulso de novo, e ele piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, afastando sua braços para trás do corpo. Respirou mais uma vez, percebendo que prendera a respiração por todo aquele tempo.  
"Tem algum bicho aqui? O que está subindo na minha mão?" ele mexeu a mão pateticamente atrás de seu corpo, arrepios lhe subindo pela coluna.  
"Não tem bicho nenhum aqui, James. Só eu e você... Tá tudo bem? O que você está fazendo?" tinha alguma coisa em sua mão. Tinha alguma coisa ali. Abanou a mão atrás do corpo e começou a pular um pouco, rezando para que não fosse uma aranha venenosa.  
"Tem alguma coisa na minha mão! Tira isso daqui, tira!" seu rosto ardeu quando a mão de Lily lhe deu um tapa, mas não foi o suficiente para a aranha sair de sua mão "Isso não e uma brincadeira, Lily, tem alguma coisa subindo na minha mão!" ele abanou a mão mais uma vez, e então Lily se encostou nele, puxando seu braço para frente e segurando ambas suas mãos.  
"Não tem nada aqui, James. Só as minhas mãos. Calma, agora" o tom dela era suave, e suas mãos mornas, e ele respirou fundo, o ar rarefeito a sua volta. Estava quente. Estava muito quente.

Ela observou os traços dele na luz fraca e franziu o cenho. O que estava acontecendo com James Potter? Segurou as mãos dele com mais força, passando os dedos pelas palmas e costas para ter certeza de que não havia nada ali além de pele e calos, e sorriu para ele no escuro.  
"Não tem nada aqui, James. Só as minhas mãos. Calma, agora" por que ele estava em pânico? O que estava acontecendo com ele? "Agora me explique, o que está acontecendo" não obteve resposta. Deu um passo para mais perto, a fim de poder ver os olhos castanhos dele melhor, e ele deu um passo para trás, se recostando contra a porta. Ela sorriu ainda mais, nunca largando as mãos dele "James? Fique comigo, por favor. O que está acontecendo?" ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, como se não conseguisse respirar direito, e ela podia sentir os músculos da mão dele retesados e cheios de tensão.  
"Eu tenho síndrome do pânico" ele murmurou, como se o ar fosse precioso "Claustrofobia" ela fechou os olhos, soltando as mãos dele devagar, finalmente entendendo tudo. Mas... Se ele tinha claustrofobia, por que os Marotos o prenderiam dentro de um armário?  
Colocando ambas suas mãos nos ombros de James, o afastou para o lado, lhe dando total liberdade para atingir a porta. Merlim, como gostaria de ter sua varinha agora.  
"REMUS LUPIN, SIRIUS BLACK, PETER PETTIGREW, ABRAM AGORA ESSA PORTA QUE NÓS QUEREMOS EXPLICAÇÕES!" bateu algumas vezes na porta, mas não obteve resposta "MAROTOS, ABRAM ESSA PORTA AGORA!" nada "VINTE PONTOS A MENOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!" sem resposta "DETENÇÃO POR UMA SEMANA PARA OS TRÊS!" ainda havia silêncio do lado de fora "Merda" se virou para onde James estava, para encontrá-lo hiperventilando em seu canto "Eu acho que eles foram embora" certamente foram as palavras erradas a dizer. No breu ela distinguiu os olhos de James se arregalando enquanto ele se curvava sobre o próprio peito, ambas as mãos agarrando a gola de sua camisa "James?"

Sentiu seu coração parar com aquelas palavras. Como assim os Marotos tinham ido embora? E se eles não se lembrassem em que armário tinham colocado os dois? E se eles se esquecessem o caminho, se esquecessem de que os haviam colocado ali? E se um Sonserino aparecesse e os descobrisse ali, o que poderia acontecer? E se houvesse um terremoto gigante e a escola demolisse, ou pegasse fogo, o que aconteceria com eles? Eles ficariam presos ali dentro para sempre? Oh, Merlim, oh, Merlim, oh, Merlim...  
Dobrou-se sobre seu peito, a dor se intensificando com cada palavra, o ar faltando ainda mais. Estava começando a ficar tonto. Não podia desmaiar. Não podia desmaiar mesmo... Precisava achar um jeito de sair dali, de escapar, de fugir... E o ar fresco iria acabar logo, e os dois começariam a respirar monóxido de carbono até lentamente morrerem... Oh, Merlim... Era jovem demais para morrer, ainda tinha muitas risadas para dar, muitas peças a pregar, muitas provas a fazer, muitos sonhos a realizar... Iria morrer ali, num armário de vassouras, preso com Lily Evans, virgem e sem nunca ter a pedido em casamento... Oh, Merlim...  
Levou uma mão até a parede para se manter de pé e respirou fundo, tão fundo quanto pode. Não podia entrar em pânico. Ele tinha controle. Ele tinha controle sobre aquilo.  
Se ao menos Filch não tivesse tomado o Mapa do Maroto! Os Marotos poderiam descobrir onde ele estava, e...  
Uma voz chamava seu nome ao longe, mas ele estava ocupado demais.  
...E ele estaria a salvo, mas NÃO, aquele maldito tinha de ter tomado o Mapa do Maroto e agora ele estava fadado a uma morte lenta e dolorosa... E seu corpo permaneceria para sempre dentro daquele armário, sendo lentamente comido por aranhas venenosas e vermes brancos...  
Arrepiou-se inteiro, e ia respirar mais uma vez quando Lily bateu em seu rosto pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos.  
"JAMES!" ele arregalou os olhos, a encarando na penumbra e arfou baixinho.  
"Nós vamos morrer" a resposta foi completamente inesperada para James. Ela riu.  
"Você não pode estar falando sério, James... Nós _não_ vamos morrer, relaxa!" ele arregalou os olhos pra ela.  
"Eles são uns cabeças de vento malditos! Eles nunca vão se lembrar onde prenderam a gente! Nós _vamos_ morrer!" ele sentiu o coração palpitando forte no peito e a tontura voltando. Nunca sairiam dessa vivos. Estavam Fodidos. Estavam Fodidos, e em grande escala.  
Deixou o corpo ceder molemente contra a parede, até ficar sentado no chão frio. Arrepios corriam todo o seu corpo, e ele sentiu uma gota de suor descendo de sua testa até seu queixo. Não queria morrer.

Ela o viu cedendo lentamente ao próprio medo e terror, encostado contra a parede. Viu os olhos brilhando demais por trás dos óculos, sinal claro de que estava segurando lágrimas de medo, e ouviu a respiração rasa, o coração palpitando disritmadamente, a insanidade temporária. Aquele não era o James que ela conhecia, confiante, cheio de vida; aquele James era um menino pequeno que precisava de atenção e uma boa dose de realidade.  
Sem nem saber por que estava fazendo aquilo, além de ter sido comovida pela fragilidade do estado de James, ela se sentou ao lado dele, passando um braço pelos ombros largos e o puxando levemente em sua direção. Não encontrou resistência, apenas desespero,e James buscando loucamente por ar. Nunca tinha tido um ataque de pânico, nunca tinha visto alguém ter um ataque de pânico, mas tinha certeza de que era isso que James estava tendo. Encostou a cabeça dele contra seu ombro e enfiou os dedos suavemente nos cabelos negros, fazendo um carinho macio, enquanto murmurava quietamente que tudo ia terminar bem.  
"Não tem com que se preocupar, James" ela tentou soar como a voz da razão, tentou explicar para ele que seu medo era infundado, mas algo lhe dizia que lógica não solucionaria o problema naquele instante "Os feitiços de tranca não duram muito tempo... Até a hora da janta a gente vai poder sair daqui..." ele balançou a cabeça, se afastando dela.  
"Você não entende, Lily" ele a encarou fundo nos olhos, centímetros os separando, enquanto ela percebia que o ar parecia estar faltando para ela também, agora "Existem milhares de possibilidades. Catástrofes naturais, terremotos, a escola pode pegar fogo, existem milhares de insetos mágicos que podem vir aqui e nos comer vivos, você pode ter um ataque de fúria e arrancar minha cabeça, a pressão pode ser demais nesse armário velho e ele pode desmoronar sobre nossas cabeças... Lily, as coisas não são tão simples nem tão seguras quanto parecem!" ela sorriu para ele, achando, de alguma maneira esquisita, toda aquela preocupação adorável. Era de certo modo engraçado, de certo modo quase infantil... Ela já apreciava James adulto e suas atitudes maduras... Mas era ótimo perceber que ele não era invencível. Que ele tinha falhas, medos - ou pavores, para falar a verdade - e que ele podia se abrir assim na frente dela. Com um sorriso, pegou as mãos dele e o encarou nos olhos.  
"Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem, James. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer" ele fechou os olhos, buscou por ar, e então a encarou em silêncio.  
"Por favor..."

Ele ainda sentia a adrenalina pulsando em suas veias. Seu coração não parara de bater erroneamente. Sua respiração continuava rasa. Ele ainda estava tonto e ansioso. Mas, para seu próprio espanto, uma sensação nova, que ele nunca havia antes experimentado em um ataque de pânico, começou a crescer nele.  
Controle. Ele nunca tivera controle antes. Mas ali, olhando nos olhos verdes de Lílian Evans, sentindo as mãos dela envolvendo as suas como em um abraço, a respiração dela batendo mornamente em seu rosto, ele sentiu controle. Controle sobre si mesmo, sobre seu pânico, seu medo, seus terrores e pavores. Preso dentro de um armário com Lílian Evans, sabendo que existiam mil e uma possibilidades dele morrer nos próximos minutos, ele sentiu controle. E com o controle, veio uma espécie de paz irrequieta e uma urgência por ação.  
Dizem que quando uma pessoa tem certeza de sua morte, ela tem também certeza de sua vida. E ali, preso naquele armário escuro, James nunca tivera tanta certeza de sua vida e da urgência que ele tinha em aproveitá-la, em vivê-la, em senti-la.  
Enquanto Lílian Evans lhe garantia que nada de ruim iria acontecer, que ela estaria ali para ele, a urgência por viver pulsava dentro dele. A vontade de correr em pastos verdes, de abraçar aqueles que ele amava, de respirar fundo e rir de piadas boas florescia lentamente. E com a pequena semente plantada de seu medo de infância, de sua patologia, seu defeito, cresceu dentro dele uma vontade muito mais gritante, uma necessidade física e psicológica. Ele precisava viver.  
Ainda olhando nos olhos de Lily, respirou fundo.  
"Por favor" ele murmurou, sentindo a adrenalina pulsando em seus ouvidos, seu coração disparado, seu medo praticamente esquecido, empurrado de lado pela certeza que ele mesmo trazia da morte iminente "Por favor" ele murmurou mais uma vez, um discurso completo desenrolando em sua cabeça enquanto a vontade de viver brotava "Não me deixe sozinho" ele murmurou, e sem nem perceber, como sempre fazia quando ouvia o nome Lílian Evans, acabou se inclinando levemente na direção dela "Eu preciso de você"

"Eu preciso de você" ela o encarou de volta em silêncio, percebendo que ele continuava numa insanidade desenfreada, mas numa insanidade muito mais saudável. Fechou os olhos, sabendo perfeitamente bem que rumo a conversa estava tomando, e suspirou. Ela queria mesmo acabar com seu conforto para confortar James? Ela gostava tanto assim dele? Antes de tomar uma conclusão, seu gatilho de respostas automáticas se ativou, e atirou uma resposta para o moreno.  
"Agora. Você precisa de mim agora. No seu ataque de pânico, agora" de repente se sentiu muito consciente de que estava segurando as mãos dele, mas não se moveu para soltá-las, lutando rapidamente contra seus instintos. As mãos dele eram muito confortáveis e mornas demais para que ela as largasse por um simples instinto.

Ele não respondeu por um longo momento, no qual ela o encarou de volta. As coisas eram tão simples... Por que ela tinha de complicá-las mesmo? James entrelaçou em silêncio seus dedos com os dela, ensaiando o discurso mais uma vez, para ter certeza de que viveria. Precisava dela. Precisava muito dela."Sim, eu preciso de você agora" sua voz estava grossa e arranhada, enquanto a adrenalina pulsava dentro dele alegremente; além de todo o trabalho que estava tendo para manter o controle sobre suas ações, estava nervoso. Estava tremendamente nervoso "Mas eu preciso de você fora deste armário também" respirou fundo "Eu preciso de você agora e vou precisar de você depois, e mais tarde e mais tarde ainda também. Eu precisei de você antes de entrar nesse lugar infernal, preciso de você enquanto estou aqui e vou precisar de você quando sair" ele levantou ambas as mãos até o coração, e pousou os dedos longos de Lily no seu peito, para ela sentir as batidas desenfreadas "Eu não estou mentindo. Eu nunca menti" ele a observou quietamente enquanto ela deixava as mãos encostadas nele e fechava os olhos para pensar. Ele amava quando ela estava pensando. Seu coração começou a bater mais devagar "Eu tenho síndrome do pânico desde os cinco anos, quando acabei me trancando sem querer no armário do quarto dos meus pais. Eles tinham saído de casa e me deixado com a babá, que achou que eu estava dormindo e não foi me procurar. Eu passei o dia inteiro preso no armário, e desde então tenho claustrofobia" nem mesmo os Marotos sabiam disso, ele se lembrou, enquanto fechava os olhos para apreciar melhor o toque dela sobre sua camisa "Eu nunca, em todos esses anos, consegui me controlar até sair do lugar onde eu estava, e..." respirou fundo, a cabeça latejando com milhares de pensamentos "Você conseguiu me controlar, Lily. Eu... Eu _preciso_ de você, entende?" ele abriu os olhos para ver a reação dela, e com certeza não esperava as sobrancelhas franzidas que encontrou.  
"Você precisa de mim para parar de entrar em pânico?" ela então sorriu, um sorriso meio amargo e frouxo, enquanto tirava os dedos de seu encosto confortável "Ah, mas isso é o que eu chamo de _romântico_"  
"Não, Lily" ele murmurou, seu corpo começando a dar sinais de que perderia o controle de novo, agora que ela se afastava dele através do sarcasmo "Não é isso... Eu preciso de você porque você conseguiu chegar onde ninguém mais conseguiu... Você conseguiu chegar na minha alma, Lily" ele pegou as mãos dela mais uma vez, e fez um carinho suave nos dedos longos da ruiva "Você conseguiu me trazer sanidade e vida; você é você, e isso te faz especial e incrível. Eu estou pensando em todas as maneiras pelas quais eu podia acabar morrendo agora, e a coisa mais engraçada é que a certeza de que eu posso morrer a qualquer instante apenas me dá mais vontade de ficar com você; não há ninguém com quem eu queria mais passar os últimos minutos de minha vida" ele respirou fundo, se lembrando que todas as suas barreiras haviam caído quando mostrara claramente seu pior defeito, seu mais terrível medo para Lily. Não tinha mais do que se envergonhar "Eu preciso de você porque... Eu acho que eu te amo, Lily"

Dizem que quando você escuta pela primeira vez 'eu te amo', seu corpo inteiro formiga. Você não sente seus braços, e sente cócegas nos lugares mais estranhos: na boca do estômago, no coração, nas orelhas. Todos os músculos do seu rosto se contercem; você cria um sorriso todo novo, seus olhos se arregalam e suas sobrancelhas se levantam. Você sente sede, mesmo que tenha acabado de beber água. Você sente tontura, mesmo que não tenha labirintite. E você tem a vontade mais inexplicável de pular. Dizem que crises de riso são normais, também. Dizem que quando você escuta pela primeira vez 'eu te amo', nada mais precisa fazer sentido. Tudo é bonito, tudo é poesia, tudo é certeza. Só existe espaço para paz e felicidade, quando você escuta pela primeira vez 'eu te amo'.  
É claro que isso não é verdade.  
Escutar pela primeira vez 'eu te amo' só é uma experiência inigualável e substancial quando você pode dizer 'eu te amo também'.

"Eu acho que te amo, Lily" ela fechou os olhos. Estava tremendo. Seu corpo inteiro formigava. Enquanto ela apreciava as cócegas em seu coração, abriu um sorriso que nunca antes tinha dado na vida, se lembrando da árvore que crescera dentro dela. Como num flash, ela se lembrou da semente sendo plantada, da muda sendo regada, e foi invadida pela imagem de uma árvore frondosa e cheia de flores. Sabia que estivera se apaixonando por James durante anos, e agora, naquele exato momento, percebera que não estava mais se apaixonando por ele. Entre a vontade de pular e o riso que escapou de seu nariz, Lily se permitiu admitir que já estava completamente apaixonada.  
E enquanto no fundo da mente de James os cenários de morte mais absurdos lhe davam vontade de viver, na mente de Lily vinha uma certeza: não havia lugar mais confortável do que nos braços de James... Nem mesmo sua quieta e abençoada paixão secreta.

_5-_ Eventualmente retirar o feitiço da porta e deixar os alvos dentro do armário para descobrirem que o feitiço foi retirado.

"AI!" Sirius gritou quando recebeu uma livrada na cabeça "Por que isso, Alana?" estava sentado confortavelmente no Salão Comunal, esperando poder ir tirar o feitiço do armário, quando a melhor amiga de Lily - Alana Keeth - chegou o atacando com um livro. Alguns instantes depois Remus e Peter também receberam bordoadas na testa.  
"QUAL O PROBLEMA COM VOCÊS?" ela parecia lívida e furiosa, o rosto todo avermelhado e a respiração pesada. Apesar da baixa estatura e do cabelo preso em duas maria-chiquinhas, ela parecia levemente assustadora.  
"Do que você está falando?" Sirius continuou, percebendo que Remus e Peter ainda não haviam se recuperado o suficiente da dor da bordoada para responder.  
"VOCÊS PRENDERAM A LILY E O JAMES NUM ARMÁRIO?!!" ela parecia mais impressionada - do jeito mais negativo possível - do que questionadora, e Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha alegremente para ela.  
"Alguém precisava tomar o problema em suas mãos, e como você e o resto da escola eram lerdos demais, os Marotos foram para a ação" ela grunhiu, levantando o livro e dando mais uma bordoada em Sirius "AI! ISSO DÓI!"  
"É pra doer mesmo, seu idiota! Todos vocês! TAPADOS!" ela jogou o livro no chão com força e encarou os três Marotos "O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO? DE PÉ! Vocês vão me levar até esse armário agora mesmo!" foi a vez de Peter falar, revoltado com o nojo que ela parecia apresentar diante de seu plano infalível.  
"Eles vão ficar lá até pararem de serem tapados! Meu plano é infalível!" ela grunhiu mais uma vez, dando passos amedrontadores na direção de Peter e o segurando com força pela gola da camisa.  
"Seu idiota! O James é claustrofóbico!" os olhos de Remus, mais atrás, se arregalaram, e a expressão de Peter ficou paralisada.  
"O quê? O James não é claustrofóbico!" Sirius deu um passo a frente, pronto para defender a própria estupidez "Eu sou o melhor amigo dele, você não acha que eu saberia se ele é claustrofóbico ou não?" a garota abriu um sorriso sarcástico, largando as vestes de Peter e virando nos saltos para encarar Sirius.  
"Isso também me espanta, mas, como prima dele, eu acho que acabo descobrindo um ou dois segredos constrangedores a mais que você, Black. Agora... ME LEVEM PRO MALDITO ARMÁRIO!" não foi preciso um segundo pedido. Peter começou a fazer o trajeto até o quadro enquanto Sirius resmungava que aquilo tudo parecia um plano idiota de Keeth para salvar sua melhor amiga do amor verdadeiro.  
Os quatro desceram os corredores rapidamente, e pararam no terceiro andar, em frente a uma porta que brilhava levemente. Alana ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadoramente e Sirius sorriu orgulhoso.  
"Feitiços fortes demais" ela grunhiu mais uma vez, apontando a varinha para a porta e tentando com todas as suas forças - e com a ajuda de Remus, claro - desfazer os feitiços que separavam Lily Evans e James Potter da liberdade.  
Finalmente, com um último '_Finite Incantatem_', Alana conseguiu tirar todos os feitiços. Em um gesto quase teatral, deu um passo na direção da porta e girou a maçaneta, a abrindo com um puxão.  
James ainda estava com dificuldades para respirar e o coração palpitando forte no peito, assim como suando e agindo loucamente; para o espanto de todos, entretanto, não era porque ele era claustrofóbico, e sim porque ele estava se atracando alegremente com Lily Evans no armário apertado.  
Alana arregalou os olhos e Sirius deu uma risadinha esperta. Enquanto Lily apalpava ao seu redor em busca de alguma coisa, e acabava atirando seu velho livro de Transfiguração, ainda aberto na página sobre como transfigurar um galho em uma metralhadora, na direção dos quatro intrusos, fechando a porta com força depois disso, Peter sorriu.  
"Viu?" ele se virou para seus três acompanhantes, seu sorriso se alargando mais ainda enquanto ele cruzava os braços, orgulhoso "Meus planos são _infalíveis_..."


End file.
